Time after time
by Yolina
Summary: La bataille de Poudlard fait rage, le destin du monde se joue cette nuit. Quelle va être la fin? Peut-être sera-t-elle différentes de ce à quoi on s'attend, en tout cas pour trois personnes, Voldemort, Hermione Granger et Severus Rogue.


Time after Time

Chapitre 1 : La cabane Hurlante

_If you're lost you can look and you will find me_

_Time after time_

_If you fall I will catch you I'll be waiting_

_Time after time_

Il faisait nuit, une nuit lourde, une nuit effrayante, une nuit terrible. Pourquoi ? Qu'avait cette nuit de différent avec les autres ? Eh bien, cette nuit a fait beaucoup de victimes. La bataille a lieu à Poudlard. Voldemort a décidé de passer à l'action.

Alors que les combats faisaient rage, un petit groupe composé d'Harry Potter, de Ron Weasley et d'Hermione Granger bravait les dangers pour s'éloigner de l'école et se diriger vers le parc. Ce dernier était infesté de Géants, de Mangemorts d'Acromentules et de Détraceurs. Les trois jeunes avançaient lentement mais surement, évitant de fixer les cadavres au sol afin de ne pas risquer d'apercevoir quelqu'un de proche.

Après avoir franchi les obstacles du parc, ils se trouvèrent devant une autre difficulté : le Saule cogneur.

- Comment… Comment allons-nous entrer ? demanda Ron. Si seulement Pattenrond était là…

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Ce qu'il pouvait être bête parfois ! Elle ne pensait pas qu'un jour son chat manquerait à Ron.

- Tu es un sorcier non ! s'exclama-t-elle

Ron s'empourpra, mais ne répondit rien. Il chercha des yeux une branche, une brindille, ou n'importe quoi d'autre qu'il pourrait envoyer sur le nœud du Saule cogneur. Hermione soupira bruyamment puis dirigea sa baguette magique vers l'arbre.

- Impedimenta ! s'écria-t-elle

Les branches du Saule cessèrent de fouetter l'air.

- Allons-y, ordonna Harry d'une voix forte.

Et tous les trois s'élancèrent vers le passage secret qui menait à la Cabane hurlante, à Voldemort, à Nagini, le dernier Horcruxe. Le tunnel rétrécissait petit à petit et ils durent finalement avancer à quatre pattes. Puis gentiment, après un temps qui leur paraissait être une éternité, le passage commença à remonter vers la surface.

- La cape, Harry, chuchota Hermione en lui glissant l'habit magique dans la main.

Ils rampèrent encore quelques minutes puis entendirent des voix non loin. Hermione, suivi d'Harry et de Ron, s'approcha d'une caisse où elle resta accroupie derrière. Elle pouvait voir à travers une minuscule fente entre sa cachète et le mur ce qu'il se passait dans la pièce d'à côté. Elle voyait Nagini onduler en l'air dans la sphère ensorcelée que son maître avait fait pour son serpent afin de le protéger, puis plus loin, de dos, elle pouvait apercevoir Voldemort et une Mangemort en face de lui qu'elle ne pouvait pas distinguer. Le seigneur des ténèbres et son serviteur parlaient à voix basse, le premier avec une voix calme et froide, et le second avec agitation. Hermione reconnu immédiatement sa voix. C'était Severus Rogue.

Cela se confirma lorsque Voldemort fit quelques pas de côté dans la petite pièce ravagée. L'ancien professeur de potion avait un regard bien différent de celui qu'Hermione lui connaissait d'habitude. Il était vide, pas de colère, pas de haine, pas de dégout, ni même de la méchanceté. Cela la frappa comme un coup dans le ventre. Pourquoi semblait-il si différent ? Pourtant il demandait à son maître de le laisser chercher Harry afin de le lui amener, mais cela non plus ne lui ressemblait pas. Elle n'arrivait pas à l'imaginer se mettant aux pieds de qui que ce soit, lui d'habitude si fier et méfiant.

Son attention fut alors attirée par les paroles de Voldemort, qui affirmait que la Baguette de Sureau ne lui obéissait pas, qu'elle avait un autre maître. Hermione, stupéfaite, se tourna vers Harry avant de se rappeler qu'il était invisible lorsqu'elle n'aperçut que Ron derrière elle.

- La Baguette de Sureau ne peut m'obéir pleinement, Severus, car elle appartient à la personne qui a tué son précédent propriétaire. C'est toi qui a tué Albus Dumbledore, tu es donc le maître de cette baguette.

La voix de Voldemort était tranchante. Le sang d'Hermione sembla se glacer dans ses veines et son cœur s'arrêter. Elle savait ce que cela signifiait, et Rogue apparemment aussi. Ses yeux onyx ne reflétaient pas la peur mais la résignation.

Tout se confirma lorsque Voldemort donna un coup de baguette vers le serpent, dont la sphère protectrice disparut et Nagini s'approcha dangereusement vers Severus.

Un horrible sifflement sortit de la bouche du seigneur des ténèbres, et Hermione n'eut aucun mal à comprendre ce qu'il avait dit en Fourchelang, car déjà l'immense serpent s'était jeté sur le coup du Mangemort en y enfonçant ses crocs.

Hermione dut mordre l'intérieur de ses joues jusqu'au sang afin de ne pas crier, mais elle ne parvenait pas à détourner les yeux alors que Rogue s'effondrait sur le sol.

- Je regrette, dit froidement Voldemort.

On entendait clairement qu'il ne le regrettait pas le moins du monde. Il remit en place la cage de Nagini, se détourna puis quitta la Cabane hurlante.

Il ne fallut pas plus de temps à Hermione pour sortir de sa cachette, déplacer la caisser d'un Wingardium Leviosa informulé, et se précipiter vers l'homme qui les avait effrayé, et sauvé tant de fois.

Elle s'agenouilla à ses côtés puis pressa sa main contre la plaie du coup de Severus Rogue pour tenter de stopper l'hémorragie.

Il la regardait dans les yeux, et encore une fois elle fut frappé de n'y voir aucune haine. Puis son regard se dirigea vers Harry, qui avait ôté la cape d'invisibilité. Rogue semblait vouloir dire quelque chose, et quand l'Elu se pencha vers lui, un murmure faible sorti de sa gorge.

- Prenez-… les…

Une substance bleue argentée sortit de ses yeux, comme des larmes. Hermione attrapa rapidement une fiole dans son sac à perles doté d'un sortilège d'Extension indétectable et le mit dans les mains d'Harry qui s'empressa de récolter les souvenirs du mourant.

- Harry, vas-y ! s'exclama Hermione. Il ne faut pas perdre de temps. Ne t'inquiète pas, je reste avec lui jusqu'à… Enfin, je reste. Non, Ron ! Vas avec lui. Je ne risque rien ici.

- Hermione, tu es sûre de, commença Ron.

- ALLEZ-Y ! cria-t-elle.

Harry entraina alors Ron à sa suite, et tous deux quittèrent la Cabane hurlante par là où ils étaient venus.

Hermione reporta toute son attention sur Severus Rogue, qui la regardait et ne semblait pas comprendre. Elle commença à fouiller frénétiquement son sac, jusqu'à trouver ce qu'elle cherchait.

Pendant ce temps, Rogue se sentait partir, sombrer.

_If you're lost you can look and you will find me_

Il sentait la fin arriver, et une dernière fois il tourna son regard vers Hermione pour se plonger dans ses yeux bruns, chauds et pourtant si tristes. Il ne voulait pas mourir seul.

_Time after time_

Alors que sa vision se brouillait, il sentit quelque chose dans sa bouche, mais était trop faible pour se poser des questions.

_If you fall I will catch you I'll be waiting_

Hermione voyait que ses yeux se fermaient. Elle ne le voulait pas.

_Time after Time_

Alors elle ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps et enfonça un Bézoar dans la bouche de son ancien professeur, puis elle déchira un morceau de son pull et l'imbiba d'une substance violette qui fumait légèrement, de la Potion pour nettoyer les plaies, et la pressa contre la blessure qu'il avait à la gorge. Tout en tenant la compresse en place, elle attrapa une petite bouteille marron qu'elle avait sorti de son sac, la déboucha d'une main et versa plusieurs gouttes sur le coup à présent découvert. Les plaies semblaient se refermer lentement en dégageant une fumée verte caractéristique de l'Essence de Dictame. Elle espérait que cela suffirait. Hermione prit son pouls. Il était lent mais régulier.

Elle soupira de soulagement, elle avait réussi. Hermione prépara une nouvelle compresse de Potion nettoyante et la plaça sur les plaies plus ou moins refermées pour éviter une infection, vu que ce lieu n'était pas propre du tout !

Noir. Tout était noir. Alors c'était ça, la mort ? Rester conscient tout en ne voyant rien, et en ne ressentant rien non plus. Le vide total. Vraiment, la mort c'était ennuyeux dans ce cas. Il avait espéré de la paix, de la tranquillité, ou simplement ne plus exister, disparaître totalement.

Il avait pourtant pensé que la mort n'était pas douloureuse ! Et il y avait ce picotement incessant qui l'agaçait au coup. Par réflexe, il tenta de déplacer sa main et fut surpris de sentir quelque chose de long et lourd au bout de son bras. Son bras ? Il pouvait encore le sentir ? Il avait encore son bras ? Voilà qui était étrange. Alors peut-être pouvait-il aussi ouvrir les yeux ?

Mais tout ce qu'il vit en ouvrant les yeux, c'était le brouillard. Il tenta de regarder autour de lui, en ne bougeant que ses yeux, sa tête étant trop douloureuse. Il voyait des formes, mais tout était sombre et flou, encore. Il se sentait perdu et seul, encore.

_If you're lost you can look and you will find me_

Puis un mouvement attira son regard, comme si ça se rapprochait de lui. Et alors il les vit. Ces yeux bruns, chauds, et cette fois ils ne semblaient pas tristes. Tout devint alors de plus en plus net. Il reconnut le visage d'Hermione Granger.

_Time after time_

- Professeur ? s'inquiéta Hermione à voix basse. Comment vous vous sentez ?

- Comme quelqu'un qui devrait être mort, répliqua-il dans un grognement faible.

A sa plus grande surprise, Hermione gloussa. Il la avec un air de reproche, et elle s'empressa de s'expliquer.

- C'est juste que vous êtes nettement moins effrayants que lorsque vous êtes dans vos cachots, imposant, avec vôtres cape noire qui vole derrière vous.

Seul un grognement agacé répondit à la jeune sorcière, ce qui la fit glousser de plus bel.

- Quand vous cesserez enfin de rire, pourrez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi je ne suis pas mort ? s'impatienta Severus Rogue.

- C'est très simple. Je vous ai sauvé en vous donnant un Bézoar et en refermant vos plaies.

- Pourquoi ? murmura-t-il.

- Je ne le sais pas moi-même, répondit Hermione tout aussi bas. Je ne pouvais pas vous laisser mourir, je ne le voulais pas. Vous devriez boire de la Potion de régénération sanguine, vous en avez perdu beaucoup, mais je ne voulais pas vous la faire boire avant que vous soyez réveillé.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle tenait à s'expliquer. Elle regarda Rogue se redresser sur ses coudes, puis appuyer son dos contre le mur derrière lui pour tenir dans une position assise qui était de loin moins humiliante. Hermione lui tendit ensuite le flacon contenant la Potions, et il l'avala sans répliquer.

Le silence régna un certain temps, pendant lequel son visage reprit un peu de couleur. Après quelques minutes, il voulut tenter de se mettre debout mais ses bras ne le supportaient pas.

_If you fall I will catch you I'll be waiting_

Il vit alors deux mains se tendre vers lui, il les attrapa sans hésiter. Hermione l'aida à se mettre debout, puis elle passa son bras autour de la taille de son professeur (non sans rougir !) pour le maintenir car il était quelque peu chancelant.

_Time after time_

Ils se regardaient dans les yeux, cherchant des réponses dans les pupilles de l'autre.

_Time after time_

- Merci, lui dit-il sincèrement.

Il sentait presque son cœur se réchauffer. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas eu à remercier quelqu'un ?

_Time after time_

Hermione eut un sourire éclatant. Pour la première fois, son professeur reconnaissait ce qu'elle faisait.

- Dois-je vous amener quelque part ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Severus réfléchit un petit moment. Il ne voulait pas retourner à l'Impasse du Tisseur.

- Le Manoir Prince.

Hermione ne pausa pas de questions, et se concentra sur le nom. Ils se sentirent attirés par le nombril puis disparurent dans un Crac ! sonore.

_Time after time_

Le Manoir Prince se trouvait sur une colline perdue au milieu de nulle part. Hermione l'amena dans la maison puis l'aida à s'allonger sur un canapé poussiéreux.

- Je dois retourner à Poudlard, dit Hermione. Les autres auront besoin de mon aide. Je pourrai revenir vous voir après ?

- Il ne sera pas nécessaire de retourner vous battre. C'est déjà terminé.

Hermione le regarda avec des yeux ronds, elle ne comprenait pas. Severus se remit debout, puis remonta la manche de sa robe de sorcier, dévoilant son avant-bras où se trouvait normalement la marque des ténèbres. Elle était toujours visible, mais presque plus.

- Voldemort est mort, dit Severus. Potter a gagné.

Hermione eut besoin d'un certain temps pour que l'information monte à son cerveau, puis elle poussa un cri de joie et se jeta dans les bras du Maître de Potion. Ce dernier, trop surpris, laissa ses bras s'enrouler autour du corps d'Hermione.

_Time after time_

Son cerveau avait nouveau pris du temps pour comprendre (le traitre !), elle leva timidement ses yeux vers Rogue, s'attendant sans doute à le voir en colère, mais lui-même semblait heureux, elle ne savait pas si c'était parce que la guerre était finie, ou parce que Voldemort était mort, ou encore parce qu'il était vivant. Alors elle replongea son visage contre le torse de Severus et se mit à pleurer de joix.

_Time after time_

Oui, tout était fini. Et deux êtres s'étaient trouvés. La guerre crée des liens.

_Time after time_

Severus essuya les larmes d'Hermione, puis lui sourit. Un sourire sincère, qui venait du cœur.

_Time after time_

FIN

8


End file.
